The Empire of Ooo
by valentine999
Summary: Being King of the Vampires is tedious work and being the son of the wealthiest business man in Ooo is boring. So what else is a bored King to do but terrorise his father's rival? Leading his troupe into battle one night he catches the eye of a girl he's never seen before. Little does he realise that she is the one girl he should stay away from. Marshall LeexOC. AU. LEMONS
1. He Was Trouble

**This was originally a Naruto fic and then I thought about it and realised I wrote this out of my love for Marshall Lee haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **He Was Trouble**_

The lights flickered. That's the first thing she noticed. Her violet-coloured eyes flitted up to the ceiling to see long white tubes that lit up the room. The ceiling lights shuddered a little, before continuing to hum. She was stood, hunched over a desk, pretending to pay attention to the ramblings of one of her uncle's employees. A middle-aged man with thick strokes of grey dispersed throughout his dark hair, he spoke in a monotone voice that would have but her to sleep. He pointed at the computer, grabbing her attention from the ceiling lights.

"This is how we sort through incoming shipments for next year," he explained, pushing his glasses further up his nose and sniffing slightly. The girl nodded along, her long dark waves of hair licking his arm as she did so.

"Have these prices accounted for the tax breaks?" She asked gently, pointing up to the screen. "They're the same from February to May." With another quick push of his glasses, the employee frowned.

"Oh, I err, let me call corporate." As he fumbled with the phone, the girl took in the plain and unexciting sight of the back office. Here, she had been told, was where the magic happened. The force behind the efficiency and productivity of the Ooo empire, started here, in this office. With it's dark coloured, thinning carpet, brown boxes and beige filing cabinets, it sure seemed magical.

Suppressing a sigh, she walked up to a whiteboard hanging on the wall to see which shifts she had been given. Currently, the graveyard shift in the back office was proving to test her patience; boring and repetitive work, nothing stimulating whatsoever. Beside the whiteboard, which hung in the corner of the room, was a small window with that odd checked pattern of grey lines found in some supermarkets, it gave a very narrow view of the shop beyond the office. She couldn't make out the cash registers or front doors but, as she pushed her hair behind her ear, an odd sight did catch her attention.

Dancing, jumping up and down above the shelves in a far away aisle, were brightly coloured, plastic water guns. Her eyes narrowed on them and she strained to hear, beyond the glass panel of the window, a chant, shouts, cries for mercy. "Everything ok, Eva?" Without turning back, the girl answered him.

"No." She said slowly. "Do we stock water guns here?" The man stood and walked over to her.

"No. Why?" He peered out of the window as Eva pointed to the group of ten or twelve water pistols waving in the air.

"I think the graveyard shift might be about to claim a few bodies." She commented with a small smirk; probably drunkards on a night out.

"Oh my God!" She jerked in surprise as the man next to her exclaimed in fright. "Turn off the lights, get down!" Eva watched him with an eyebrow raised, wondering if the boredom had driven him mad.

"Hey!" Eva protested as the room plunged into darkness.

"I said get-" But Eva could not hear the rest of the sentence. It was blocked out by a shudder-inducing, jaw-clenching, almighty CRASH. Turning to see the window, the girl gasped as the shelves of every single aisle had fallen over like dominos. What the hell could have done that? "Eva get down!"

"They're destroying the shop!" Eva shouted and ran to the desk. She picked up the telephone. Before she had time to dial, the man grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving. "We have to call the police!" She shouted over a sudden rumble that was getting louder.

"No!" He said and grabbed the phone from her hand. Eva looked at him as though he were mad.

"What-?"

"Abadeer infiltrated the police over a year a go!"

"Aber-what?" But before he had time to explain, something strange happened. Eva's vision began to blur, there was a ringing in her ears. The girl had fallen to her knees without even realising it. She stared at the floor, on all fours, trying to figure out if she was breathing. Her arms and legs were weak. She glanced over to the other side of the room to see the employee with a similar look of confusion. He cradled his head as it felt as though it were about to split in two. Eva crawled over to him, as she did so she glanced behind her to see the wall where the whiteboard had been hung, was completely destroyed. Rubble fell around the room, plunging everything into chaos. Had there been an explosion? Had she been hit by debris? Is that why the world stopped making sense?

Sound began to return to the room as she reached the employee. She could hear the rumble again, it made the ground shake. Was it an earthquake? The room was still in darkness, she could barely make out if there was any blood on her head.

"Hey!" Eva jumped back and managed to balance herself by propping up on her elbows as someone barged into to the office. Her eyes closed against the harsh white light that poured in from the store, making the sight of him just a silhouette. Slowly, he came into view. A tall, slim man, stood in a dark suit and tie, a mask on his face. The mask was painted pearl with moonstone embellishments and he smiled broadly at the two of them before lifting it up to reveal his face.

Maybe it showed on her face, or maybe he had the exact same thought, but his smile faded and her eyes widened.

He was achingly handsome. Dark waves of thick, black hair fell into dark-rimmed eyes, which shimmered in the darkness. Perhaps it was the way he stood; powerful and reckless in his well fitted suit as his tie swayed on the breeze. Or Perhaps it was that slightly hungry, troublesome stare he had. Either way, Eva found it difficult to tear her gaze from him.

He stood a little straighter and appraised her cautiously; taking in the sight of a girl with long luscious waves of black hair and the strangest coloured eyes he had ever seen. Perhaps it was the fact that she was laying on the floor, looking vulnerable as her skin began to glow with a pink blush. Or perhaps it was the way her jeans hugged her hips, giving him the fleeting thought of pulling them down with his teeth.

"Anyone in there?" Someone shouted from further inside the store, making the teenagers jump. Eva's gaze darted from him to try and see past him, fearful the intruders would find her. The boy cleared his throat and cocked his head back.

"N-no! Let's move out." He shouted over his shoulder and turned back to the room. With one last look at the girl, he lowered his mask and shut the door with a smirk.

"What-what the hell is going on?" Eva finally found her voice.

"You need to get out of here!" The employee shouted to her, "And I'll need to speak to the police." He pushed her to stand up. "They've probably torched the place. Go on! Go!" Eva got shakily to her feet and proceeded to run out of the office, not even thinking of his safety.

She had only moved a few feet from the office when she stood, stock still out of shock. The entire store was in chaos. Shelves and merchandise were strewn uncross the floor, the fresh produce had been doused with bleach; the smell of it was rising, making the air thick and acrid. Eva could see, beyond the piles of products, employees at the cash registers scrambling to get out of the store. What were they running away from?

Almost as an answer, a small explosion from the other side of the store caught Eva's attention. There, she saw them. A group of five or six teenage boys, all in black suits and masks, holding on to water guns, cheering as the fire from the explosion began to engulf the store. If they saw Eva, who knew what they would do? They were unnerving in their prim and proper suits, coupled with harmless water guns and masks. But it was in their walk, their smirks, their roguish behaviour that made Eva pick up her feet and run in the opposite direction.

"There's one!" She heard someone shout, making her double her speed. Out through the stock room, past the shelves of tomorrow's produce, all waiting to be destroyed by the fire. She ran up to the emergency escape and pushed against the bar of the door, before running out into the nighttime. She ran at least twenty feet before she turned back to the store.

The fire was sending smoke high into the sky, obscuring any view of the stars. The whole building would be burnt to pieces in an hour. Looking to her left, Eva saw the parking lot, to her right a road that looked like it led to nowhere. Her uncle's store was on the outskirts of town and she was new here; she had no idea where to go. And what had happened to the employees? And the vigilante group were coming for her! Where could she hide?

Thoughts were tumbling around her in chaos, the adrenaline from shock was coursing through her veins as though her blood were fit to burst.

The girl turned as she heard the engine of an approaching motorbike. Who was it? She had nowhere to hide! She could hear the shouts of the boys from inside the store getting louder. Narrowing her eyes on the vehicle she made up her mind; best to tackle a stranger on a bike than that group. The motorbike came to a halt a few feet from her, its tyres screeched along the tarmac as it did. She was shocked to see that the driver was the boy with dark hair she had encountered earlier. His brow was sweating, plastering his hair to his forehead for he had escaped the store and gone for his bike in haste. There was no time for formalities.

"Get on!" He shouted to her. The girl gestured to the store.

"But the-"

"Are you kidding me?!" She jumped as he shouted. "Get on!" In less than a second Eva stepped up and swung her leg over the bike before getting comfortable behind him. She held on tight to his middle and winced as he took off so fast it was like he was going for the holeshot. The girl glanced back and saw the group of boys tumble out of the exit where she had escaped, but she and her rescuer shot off so fast they were but a speck on the road to the pursuers.

* * *

The bike came to a screeching halt outside of a high-rise on the outskirts of town. The place looked abandoned; with shattered or boarded up windows, flickering lights inside, stood on an otherwise empty road. There was nothing to be seen in front of them; the road carried on to the bigger city and behind them the lights of the town twinkled.

Slowly, Eva slid off the bike and attempted to tame her hair which had become a mess as it had fluttered in the wind behind her during the chase. The boy in the suit dismounted his bike and walked to her side as she looked up at the building with an eerie feeling.

"Go inside." As he spoke, Eva turned to face him.

"No." She said quietly.

"You want them to find you?" He pointed back down the road, indicating the thugs who had helped in the massacre of the supermarket. Eva frowned.

"No."

"You wanna wait out here in the cold?"

"No." She shifted and held her leather jacket closer to her frame. The boy nodded towards the building.

"Then go inside." Eva, realising she had no other option, did as she was told.

* * *

The apartment he took her to was a small, dingy, barely furnished two bedroom. It opened into a kitchen and living space with two bedrooms and a bathroom connected to this main room. With wooden floors and the basic necessities of a house; a sofa, chairs, a table, stove, fridge…but everything was a little, unmaintained. The curtains, for instance, were none existent and instead black cloth hung in front of the windows, blocking any view of the town from sight. The wooden table looked worn and antique, with strewn papers and beer bottles littered across its top. The whole place was lit by bulbs hanging from a wire, which was hooked up to the ceiling at various places, making the bulbs all hang at different angles.

Were it not for the shock, or the practically-derelict building, or the fact that she had no idea where she was, Eva figured she would have found the place oddly stylish. With its minimalist furniture, golden glittering lights and brick walls. It was the kind of place a young professional might dream of. But this was not the place of a young professional, or was it? Eva wondered as she heard him enter the apartment after her. He barely made eye contact with her as he walked in, threw his moonstone mask and jacket on the sofa, loosened up his tie and opened the fridge.

She watched him from the doorway; silent and observant of the way his figure clenched beneath his shirt, the way his hair fell untidily in front of his face. He turned from the fridge holding two bottles. At the sight of them, Eva realised how thirsty she was.

"Beer?" She nodded eagerly and held out her hand as he offered. He watched her take the beer and drink greedily. Beads of condensation slid down the brown glass of the bottle and onto her sweet pink lips. As she lowered the bottle, Eva noticed his eyes were focussing on how she licked her lips at the end to savour the cool liquid left on them. They looked at one another a moment longer. Unsure of what to do or say. The boy drank his beer and shut the fridge with his foot.

"Stay here for an hour." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. "Everyone will forget about you while they're trying to sort that mess out. I'll go and get you some food." Eva tilted her head at him; was he talking to himself? She hadn't said a word but he didn't seem to notice. "You want anything in particular?" The boy looked up at her as he picked up the keys to the apartment. His dark-rimmed eyes narrowed on her, making her throat seize up and prevent her from speaking. "You gonna say something?" Eva simply stared at him as he frowned in a manner she found cute, before he walked out of the door. "You think you'd be a little more grateful; I got you clear of that fire." She heard him mumble through a yawn as he threw off his tie and left.

* * *

Eva looked up as the door to the apartment opened. She almost stood and ran in fear but the dark haired boy reappeared in the doorway, having barely been gone twenty minutes. He glanced at her sitting on the sofa; she had removed her jacket to reveal a simple silk blouse beneath. It was feminine and soft, completely different to the leather jacket and smudge of eyeliner she wore. It added to his curiosity for her. He threw a bag of fast food onto the coffee table in front of her. Eva stared at him.

"Eat." He instructed, indicating the food. But Eva had finally found her voice.

"I have to go back-"

"You need to lay low for an hour at least." There was a manner in which he spoke that Eva found intriguing; so full of authority and power. He was so commanding as he stood above her, she almost forgot she could challenge him.

"Why?"

"Two reasons," he pulled up a seat in front of the sofa, the coffee table between them had the bags of hot food on it. "Firstly, so those other guys don't find you. Secondly, because I'm the only way you can get back there and I'm not risking being interrogated by the police. I will take you back at 3. So can you suck it up for an hour?" Eva pursed her lips and glanced at her watch; it was 2:20 am. The only reason she had to aid him evade the police was out of gratitude for getting her away from that gang. His gang. He was a part of it, those boys all wore suits and masks just like he did. After a few moments of Eva saying nothing, the boy pushed a bag of food towards her, the smell was so inviting her mouth began to water; she was finally hungry after the long night. "Eat." He ordered, earning a stern glance from Eva; she couldn't sit back and be so casually bossed around. Upon seeing her look, he smirked a little.

Half an hour passed by quickly. The two strangers said nothing to one another even though both were dying to figure the other one out. They stole sideway glances and exchanged small smirks as they attempted to learn something about the other, without giving anything away. After the food was finished, the boy cleared the table and walked to the kitchen. As he did, Eva stood and finally spoke to him:

"Why did you do it?" She asked. The boy turned to her with a blank look.

"Do what?"

"The raid." The boy shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fun." He answered. Eva, who had seen part of her uncle's business destroyed, found that this answer was not good enough.

"That was fun, was it?" She asked scathingly. In the kitchen, the boy put his hands on the counters beside him.

"There were minor casualties." He tried to justify his actions. Eva was not only angry with him, but his attitude; so nonchalant and lacking concern for anyone or anything. The two were caught on opposite sides of a battle; she stood, angry at him while he looked at her as though he found what she was saying to be a curious or amusing thing. That smirk he had was infuriating. Little did she know that his smile was in appreciation of the colour of her skin; there was a pink shimmer, a moonlight-like shine to her cheekbones, the sweetness of a cherry to her red lips.

"You included." She nodded towards his chest. The girl's words bought him out of his thoughts of her and as the boy looked down, he swore. A small red blob had formed on his white shirt and was steadily expanding; he had sustained injury at some point during the raid and hadn't even realised it. Probably the numbing effect of adrenaline. He began to unbutton his shirt. "Why did you do it?" Her voice had changed as she asked the question again; it stopped him in his tracks. The fire in her voice had been replaced by something else. He looked up at her.

"Do what?"

"Save me?" They stared at one another before-

"Marshall!"

The boy Eva now knew to be called Marshall, took wide confident strides to stand in front of her. She stood behind him, frozen in fear at the sudden sound of many people entering the building, running up the stairs, shouting for the boy who rescued her. A group of boys entered the apartment.

"We thought you'd come here!" Eva heard one of them shout. She buried her head into Marshall's back. "Scared off by the…" His voice trailed away.

"Oh," another one began, "are we interrupting something?" To the group of boys, the girl behind Marshall comprised of dark hair and a slim frame, that's all they could make out.

"Get out of here, guys. They track you here, they'll find me and I'm on thin ice as it is." Marshall said defiantly. Eva relaxed as they boys shouted their farewells and left the apartment:

"Alright, alright."

"You kids have fun."

"See you tomorrow, Marshall." As the rabble died down, Eva stood on her tip-toes and peered over Marshall's shoulder. The boys were all out of sight. Marshall walked away from her and over to a cabinet in the kitchen. She watched him take out a bottle of vodka and a small cloth before he removed his shirt. He turned back to her but was inspecting the cut on his chest. A small piece of glass had nestled itself into his skin somehow. With a wince, he removed the shard with the cloth, wrapped it up and threw it in the bin, before picking up the bottle of alcohol and dousing another cloth with it.

"Marshall." As she spoke his name, he looked up at her, vodka still in hand.

"What?"

"That's your name?"

"Yeah." He nodded, suddenly realising he had never introduced himself.

"You?"

"Eva." As she spoke, he smirked.

"No kidding?" He muttered under his breath, not for any particular reason, he was more preoccupied with inspecting his wound. He was about to dab the alcohol-soaked cloth on the cut, when Eva held out her hand.

"Here, let me look at it."

"You really don't need to-"

"I know I don't need to. I want to." She insisted and as Marshall looked up at her, he saw the sincerity in her eyes. Whilst he knew that there was absolutely no need for her to look at the small cut and even she knew that, he wanted to see why she was so curious. Marshall moved towards her and handed her the cloth. He leant against the wooden dining table, his torso clenching, revealing a heroic and well defined physique that Eva found hard to tear her gaze from. Eventually her eyes came across the cut and she leant in a little closer to see reddening skin and droplets of blood that were threatening to spill down Marshall's body. "It's nothing," she commented absentmindedly before pushing the cloth against the cut.

"Ah-hey!" Marshall had begun to gasp at the burn of alcohol against his stinging flesh but Eva pushed a little too hard; vodka escaped the cloth and poured down Marshall's stomach. He watched as her violet eyes followed the liquid trickle down the centre of his abdomen. She could feel his gaze on her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"You okay?"

"What?" As she looked up to Marshall, she found that somehow she had moved closer towards him. Her eyes were caught on his lips. His hand hand somehow found it's way to her arm, he was gripping her tightly, his thumb gently stroking her skin.

"You're breathing hard." He said calmly, noticing her chest rising and falling rapidly. He tilted his head, his lips parted to take a breath.

"Sorry," Eva whispered, trying to remember what she was doing. "Let me clean you up." Marshall watched her in amusement as the girl pushed his shoulder to get him to move back, extending his torso in the golden light of the hanging bulbs. She leant down.

"Ah," Marshall gasped in surprise as she lowered her tongue to his stomach. Above his belt buckle, her soft, wet lips, swept up the vodka as though it were the best thing she'd ever tasted. A shiver followed her movement up his spine, as she let her tongue glide along his abdomen, between the lines of his muscles, up to his chest. There, she flicked her eyes up at him, they had softened with a look of lust, a look that invited Marshall to play with her. The girl bit her lip softly and he instantly made up his mind:

"Okay." He nodded to her silent proposal; he was ready to play.

In an instant, his hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a fierce kiss, while the other snaked around to her back and grabbed her butt. Eva threw her arms over his shoulders and moved into his embrace, letting an eager moan escape her mouth as she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. Her lips were so soft and she tasted like vodka. He was desperate to feel them all over him so he took his tongue and ran it gently along her lips to wet them. His dark eyes stole a glance at her and he smiled upon seeing that pained expression of wanting more.

Her hands had already moved to his belt buckle which she was removing swiftly. As Marshall continued his slow, delicious torture of wetting her lips, making her mouth water, she pulled down his pants and grabbed a hold of his dick as it sprung free of his underwear. It was Marshall's turn to feel that same desperate want that she had started to feel.

Taking his hard cock in her hands, she began to massage him softly, barely touching, making it unbearable for him, making him move his hips to generate more friction. Eva touched him so delicately he could feel the sharp bolts of pleasure shoot down his dick every time her finger tips brushed him. It was so unbearable to him he had to break away from her lips and lower his head to her shoulder, just to breathe, just to kill the frustration of wanting more. Because it felt so unbelievably good; every tiny, gentle stroke from this girl who he barely knew.

"More," he grunted, grabbing the edge of the table, unable to control the desire any longer. She obliged and lowered herself to her knees. There, Eva glanced up at him with such a sinful, lusft-filled stare stare that made the man want to stand up and fuck her throat. Before he even had time to get up, however, Eva opened her mouth and took the head of his dick onto her warm and wet tongue. "Argh," Marshall shook his head in frustration and closed his eyes; these gentle, slow movements were going to bring him close to the edge before he even had a chance to fuck her.

Slowly, Eva let him into her mouth, earning her a shuddering sigh from Marshall as he placed one hand on the back of her head again, and the other gripped the table so hard his knuckles turned white. Her tongue moved under his shaft, making his hips twitch in anticipation. He pulled her hair a little, tilting her head back, allowing him to slip a little further down her throat. "Ah," it felt unbelievable to him as he tilted his head back in ecstasy. Maybe it was the fact that she was talented at it, or maybe it was just the situation; two strangers who found one another so alluring that they couldn't help but sleep together before even knowing each other. Either way, Marshall couldn't recall ever being more turned on.

Eva worked on sucking his dick like she wanted to earn something and, as Marshall peaked at her, he smiled; she was in for a pretty good reward. His dick began to pulse in her mouth, he was getting closer to climax but she was not satisfied yet. Pulling away from him, she let her tongue glide under his cock before popping her lips off of him. She was breathing heavy, staring up at him with glistening lips.

Pulling her up to her feet, the boy switched places with her so she leant against the dining table. The first time he saw her he wanted to pull her jeans down with his teeth, he smirked as he realised he was doing exactly that just an hour later. She helped him remove her trousers and kissed him passionately, preparing his mouth like he had done to her. Waves of dark hair fell into his eyes as they locked onto hers and he lowered himself to his knees.

She smelt like fruit and he smiled, wondering if she would taste like that too. Hitching herself up onto the table, Eva tilted her head back as Marshall lowered his tongue onto that sweet, numbing spot on her pussy.

"Ah, fuck." She gasped as her hands went into his hair, her face screwed up in pleasure, she gritted her teeth and slowly pulsed her hips so her body met his tongue. Her moans of pleasure started off as gentle murmurs, barely escaping her lips. But within minutes, her hips began to move faster, the noises that escaped her mouth were interspersed with filthy words and gasps of his name.

Marshall licked and gently bit her as though she were the sweetest honey he had ever tasted. As though she were that drop of honey over the rim of the jar, waiting to be licked up, waiting to be felt all sticky and sweet. He was enjoying himself so much, burying his face into her clean shaven, sweet-tasting pussy, that he only noticed in the last second that she was going to climax. Eva's thighs gripped against Marshall's head as her body shuddered in pleasure.

"Fuck." She breathed the word as the waves of pleasure ebbed away. She was so caught up in her last moments of ecstasy that she didn't register Marshall stand, reach over to a jar on the dining table and pick out a condom. Eva moved forwards and kissed his neck, running her hands along his chest and shoulders, as he ripped open the sachet with his teeth and placed the condom on himself. Marshall moved back, waiting for her to lie down on the table but, to his surprise, Eva stood and turned so her back was to him. She swept an arm across the dining table, sending the forgotten sheets of paper and empty beer bottles flying, clearing space for her to lean forwards and lie across the table. Marshall shuddered with excitement as she presented her rear to him.

Feeling her with his fingers, making her gasp as he brushed her clit, Marshall made sure she was ready before slipping his dick inside of her. They both groaned in relief as he entered her; pushing himself up inside of her, savouring every moment. With his trousers still around his ankles and her breasts pushing up against the wooden table under her silk blouse, Eva was forced up onto her tip toes. Reaching around, Marshall let his hands brush her clit gently.

"Aaah," she moaned in delight and gripped the edges of the table as he flicked his fingers against her soaking pussy. He began to pull out of her and gently move back in, making her almost scream in frustration. "More," she begged, "faster." Marshall did not hesitate. He grabbed a hold of her hips and began fucking her hard. Harder than she had anticipated; he slammed into her with such force the table moved an inch across the floor.

Her moans became louder, her demands wilder as Marshall thrusted into her. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tilted his head back. he grunted in frustration as the trousers around his ankles restricted his movement, preventing him from truly fucking her in the way he wanted to.

But the feel of her skin, the supple flesh of her butt as he slammed into her, the feel of her hair as he reached forward and pulled on it, the sounds of her pleasure were too much. He only managed a few minutes before his dick began to pulse inside of her and he grunted in satisfaction as he climaxed.

Half an hour later, Eva slipped off his motorbike and appraised him as they were about to part at the end of her road. She smiled and bit her lip; musing over what a strange and eventful evening she had had. Marshall too, smiled at her, unsure of what to say.

"Well," he eventually spoke. "I'll see you round."

"I doubt that." Eva said playfully and nodded to him in goodbye before turning on her heel and walking away. Marshall watched her go, wondering if he really would never see her again, if their relationship would only consist of that one night of mindless vandalism and great sex.

Little did the two of them know that they would be seeing each other under very different circumstances in a matter of hours.

* * *

 **If you liked it and are looking forward to more then please review!**


	2. She Was Trouble

**Because of the sheer chaos that is Adventure Time, it is fucking hard to get this story to work. I know I can make everyone OOC but it's still gotta be slightly believable. Let me know if it does!**

* * *

Eva took a moment to gather herself as she was about to hoist her body up onto her cousin's balcony railing and jump over, into his room. She panted, blew away the leaves of a vine that was growing up the side of the mansion, gathered strength and pulled herself up over the railing, before tumbling onto the balcony. There, in the half-lit darkness of the sunrise, she blinked slowly a few times as though to rid herself of the dizziness.

"Where the hell have you been?" Eva raised her head at the sound of a voice and a light switching on. She shut her eyes instantly as light flooded her vision. When she opened them again, her cousin swam into view, his eyebrows raised in alarm and curiosity. He watched her panting, trying to catch her breath, before he brushed a starting stand of strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. He stood with his arms folded, looking unimpressed, awaiting an explanation.

"Hey Gummy," Eva breathed, regaining her breath, suddenly realising she needed to come up with a plan that contained her innocence and whereabouts that evening.

"The fire is all over the news," the boy held up his cell phone and Eva squinted to see, on the small screen, the image of her uncle's supermarket ablaze. "And you are nowhere to be seen." Flicking through the images on the screen, Gumball's expression turned to one of doubt as Eva got to her feet.

"And?" She responded to her completely bewildered cousin; exhaustion was taking Eva over and she couldn't put up with an interrogation this close to dawn.

"Have you lost your mind?" Her cousin hissed, pulling her by her arm into the bedroom. Eva jerked her arm away from him and rubbed her eyes. Taking in the sight of her, it was clear she was tired and suddenly the boy's face softened. His younger cousin was new in town and barely knew her way around; she had to make it home on her own in the middle of the night. "Are you okay?" He asked in a kinder manner but Eva paid him no attention and threw her jacket on the bed before following it and nestling into Gumball's blankets. "And what's up with your hair?" He asked pushing her hair away from her face as she tried to conceal herself within the bed sheets. "And your clothes are all crumpled. It looks like you took a tumble down a hill or something." Eva's small smirk did not go unnoticed.

"Don't you have school to get ready for?" Came her muffled voice from the bed. But her cousin was relentless, he sat down next to her and pulled her back up so they could talk. They were sat in his bedroom, well, it was more like a small apartment it was so massive. Gumball lived on the outskirts of town, the opposite direction to where Eva had spent most of her night. In a mansion hidden in a forest, her cousin often commented on how he preferred the peace and quiet out here but Eva, born and raised in a city, found it unnerving.

"Evie," he spoke her name softly, "tell me the truth, what happened?" Gumball's stare bored into Eva's forehead until she finally made eye contact with him. Last night had been the first of her night shifts of her work experience in the family supermarket chain. Owned by her uncle, Gumball's father, she had not expected this sleepy town to offer her such excitement on her first night. She had left home at 9PM and promised to be home at 6AM, so, technically, she had done nothing wrong. But she knew her cousin, he had inherited his straightforward and rational nature from his father, he needed to know the facts. Eva, on the other hand, had a more unforgiving, up-front, business-like attitude towards important conversation. So she did not hesitate in her response:

"I was going to ask you the same thing." As she spoke, she saw her cousin's purple eyes widen in surprise. "The store was attacked but the cashiers, clerks, all acted as though they expected it to happen." Gumball nodded in a manner that reminded Eva of her mother.

"Abadeer and his band of idiots, no doubt." He muttered. Eva sighed in relief, thankful the attention was moved away from her.

"Abadeer?" Eva said slowly, wondering if that referred to Marshall or, hopefully, one of the other boys.

"Yeah," Gumball ran a hand through his pink hair, sighing in exasperation, wondering how much he should explain this early in the morning. "We have this stupid turf war with them," he yawned and caught the look on Eva's face, her eyes were round and innocent, showing that she wanted to know more. He sighed as he stretched and shrugged, "the Abadeer family is as old as ours. They began investing in pharmacies around thirty years ago. Slowly stake holder status turned to sole ownership-"

"Those massive pharmacies you see in town?" Eva suddenly piped up as she recalled seeing the pharmacies, as big as one of her uncle's stores, in town earlier that week. She screwed up her face as she tried to remember the name; "the Nights…Night-"

"Nightospheres, yeah," he finished for her. Suddenly, a wave of comprehension flooded over Eva and she nodded.

"Ah, I see, a little clan rivalry?" Gumball nodded, "they're competing for market space."

"Yep."

"And Nightospheres are so-named because they're open late, hence uncle's sudden interest in opening the supermarkets 24 hours a day?"

"Exactly!" Her cousin exclaimed as he stood from the bed, "Abadeer's bratty, spoilt, hormone-riddled offspring often take to mindless acts of vandalism to destroy our business-"

"And who exactly would that offspring be?" Eva interrupted suddenly, causing her cousin to falter mid-sentence. He opened his mouth to speak but before he got a chance his alarm clock sounded and he suddenly realised he'd be late for his last day of school.

* * *

"Eva!" The girl looked up as, yet again, far too early in the day, her cousin was shouting her name. She was collecting him and his friends from school and had parked inside the school gates. For ten minutes she had watched as students emptied out of the buildings, all shouting goodbyes and proclaiming their love for the summer holidays. Her cousin's year group were celebrating a particularly important milestone in their lives; it was their last day of high school. Eva had broken up from school a week before and come to stay at her uncle's house to learn more about the family business. Following the events of the early morning, her uncle had given her the day off and she had spent it by lazily lounging around the house. Now, she was playing chauffeur as she agreed to pick her cousin up after school.

Gumball approached her, accompanied by three friends. Each of them Eva recognised from online photographs and pictures on her cousin's wall. The closest to her, a girl in a blue skirt, with long blonde hair, approached with a smile.

"Hey, you must be Eva!" The girl with dark hair was surprised when the blonde embraced her with great affection.

"Hey!" Eva tried to respond as the girl broke away from her, grinning broadly. "You must be Fiona," she said, rubbing her ribs.

"You betcha," the girl winked and leant against a boy with light brown, almost orange hair. "This is Jake," she informed Eva.

"Nice to meet you guys, I've been hearing about you for years."

"Is that right?" Fiona giggled and began speaking to Gumball about handing in their ID cards to reception. Eva was trying to keep up with the conversation but found she was distracted by the animated and childishly sweet way in which Fiona spoke. A smile spread across Eva's face as Gumball, a rational guy, was attempting to make sense of his friend's ramblings.

"Evie," Gumball said suddenly, "can I drive back?" But Eva was no longer listening. From a building behind her cousin and his friends, a group of boys emerged. They all looked incredibly familiar; the way they walked, that menacing, slightly arrogant swagger they had gave Eva a chill of recognition. It was the masked boys from the attack at the supermarket! Eva felt her heart stop as, through the clearing crowds, she saw Marshall emerge from the building, backpack slung over one shoulder, his other arm…Eva tried to hide an expression that may have crossed her face; Marshall had his arm around a girl.

Her cousin seemed to notice her staring which did not seem out of place; a lot of girls had stopped to stare at the group of boys as they walked into the parking lot. Eva nodded towards the group.

"Who are…?" But she could barely finish her sentence. She never thought she'd see him again, let alone see him with a girl! And who was she?

"That's Marshall Lee and co." Jake informed her but Eva was still unable to hear exactly what was going on around her. Her eyes were fixed on Marshall; the way he absent-mindedly kissed the girl's forehead, the way he made her grin by stroking his nose against her cheek. She was exceptionally pretty, in AI's opinion; long lilac waves of hair tied up in a ponytail. She was the only girl in the group so Eva did not think it telling to ask:

"And who's the chick?"

"That's elespee." Eva frowned as Fiona spoke quickly and she and Gumball waved at the girl with purple hair. The girl let go of Marshall and began to walk towards the group. Eva averted her eyes quickly as Marshall looked over to them, she cursed the floor; of course she had to be friends with Gumball, it was like something out of a bad movie.

"Her name is LSP?" Eva asked uncertainly, earning a bewildered look from the group.

"No." Gumball said quietly, "it's Lispy. What the hell kind of name is LSP?" Eva rolled her eyes.

"We call you Gumball…?" She seemed to ask herself as the girl approached the group. Eva finally looked up, past her, to see Marshall, stood in skinny jeans and a baggy plaid shirt, staring straight back at her in disbelief.

"Everything alright Lisp?" Fiona asked and nodded towards Marshall who had a mixture of confusion, fear and anger on his face. Now she was right in front of her, Eva got a good look at the girl. She had fair skin and freckles which almost looked like silver glitter sprinkled across her face. In her hair she wore a hair pin with a gold star; it seemed to add to the almost cosmic, out-of-this-world style the girl had. She wore a purple skirt, to match her hair and a white blouse. Eva felt her heart sink; this girl looked like the sweetest thing on , Lispy's delicate and demure nature left her completely as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Ugh, that dick." She commented roughly, "he's not coming tonight," this was met with an outcry from Fiona who seemed to sympathise with her friend. Lispy, however, finally took notice of Eva who was stood awkwardly at the edge of the group, wanting the ground to swallow her up. "Hey, I'm Lisp," the girl with lilac hair grinned at her, Eva swallowed hard and tried to smile.

"Eva-"

"What's happened?" Eva was glad when Fiona interrupted her so she could talk about Marshall. Lispy rolled her eyes and frowned; did she know about Eva? Had he told her? To Eva's surprise, the girl did not mind anyone knowing her business. Even Gumball, who eyed Marshall up with distaste, listened intently.

"Like I said he's being a dick. He doesn't want to come tonight." She shrugged.

"He has to," Fiona said in shock: "It's the last day of school…forever."

"I know." As Lispy responded, Eva wanted to turn on her heel and run as Marshall began to walk towards them. He nodded to the group quickly, completely ignoring Gumball, before grabbing Lispy by the elbow and bringing her closer to him. Eva watched Marshall's lips as they parted to speak to Lispy. She felt her body temperature jolt up ten degrees as she realised where those lips had been only hours ago.

"Lisp, can we talk?" Marshall asked quietly but his girlfriend had had enough of him it seemed:

"We just did." She snapped, turning away from him.

"We all have to go and drop off our passes to the secretary's office." Gumball interrupted suddenly, uncaring for Marshall's clear struggle in front of them all. Lispy tore her arm from her boyfriend's grip.

"We can talk later." She snapped at him walked off, the rest of the group stood awkwardly before following her. Marshall watched for a moment as the group broke away from them, before he turned to Eva.

"H-" but before he could mutter a greeting, the girl was already half way across the parking lot. "Hey!" Marshall ran after her and grabbed her arm as she reached her car.

"What do you want?" She turned back to him and removed her arm from his grip violently.

"Woah," Marshall held up his hands as though in surrender as he caught the dangerous look in her eye, "what I do to you?" Eva's emotions, which were a swirling chaos of anger, embarrassment and repulsion, were focussed into one clear feeling when she heard Marshall say this: hate. She moved close to him and tried her hardest to control her anger.

"You fucked me when you have a girlfriend!" She exclaimed, causing Marshall to jump and look around hastily.

"Jesus," he said, looking wildly around them before turning to her. "Keep your voice down!" Eva laughed upon hearing this.

"Oh and you're a coward." She commented on his desire not to be caught out. "Perfect." She eyed him with such distaste that Marshall couldn't stand it. He reigned in his own confused feelings of guilt and attraction towards her and kept his voice at a whisper:

"Stop it." He asked quietly. Eva turned away from him and opened the door to her car.

"Go fuck yourself." But as she spoke, Marshall simply shoved the car door shut. Eva was shocked; he had barely even moved, yet he had shut the door with such force it was practically ripped from her grasp. Her violet eyes met his and he moved towards her slightly, she could hear a rumble, a growl, issue from him.

"Stop it." He repeated. The way he looked at her; that intense, almost controlling stare, had Eva frightened. Frightened because of what he might do and because…they way he looked at her…it was the same as last night. Eva calmed the odd mix of lust and fear that were rising inside of her.

"What do you want, Marshall?" She asked cooly, trying to hide any hint that something odd had overcome her.

"Don't tell Lispy." Oh, it turned out she didn't need to hide anything; that intoxicating feeling was gone in the instant Marshall looked at her with guilty eyes and said something so unbelievably cowardly, that Eva couldn't even understand it.

"Why the fuck would _I_ tell her?" Eva had to wince, close her eyes and hold her breath to stop herself shouting at him. "That's your job." She opened her eyes to see his dark-rimmed eyes go round and fearful like a small animal about to be trampled on. Eva rolled her eyes: "complete fucking coward." In frustration, Marshall ran a hand through his hair and pulled it.

"I'll tell her in my own time." He snapped at her. "Is it okay if my relationship comes to an end because of my honesty and not your knee jerk reaction?" Eva actually gasped.

"Are you trying to take the moral high ground right now?"

"You're being really fucking difficult." The two stood in silence, staring at the ground, hoping to look anywhere but at each other. "You know nothing about my relationship. You know nothing about her and you know fuck all about me. Being the more informed person in this situation, I think it's best if I call the shots." She scowled up at him as he said this; he was so controlling.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Eva confirmed with a nod of her head.

"Thanks." She waited for him to move away from her but he didn't. When she looked up, he was simply staring at her.

"What?" She asked, "we're done. You can go." She moved her hand as though to shoo him away but he didn't flinch.

"Are you going tonight?" Marshall asked suddenly.

"Where?"

"Rainicorn's place?" There was a look on Marshall's face that told her he was asking for more information than just her dinner plans. But Eva had never heard that name before. She figured it must be another one of those weird public school nicknames this town seemed to have a liking for.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She raised an eyebrow.

"The party tonight?" Marshall explained and seemed relieved when Eva nodded in understanding.

"Yeah," she said and indicated the group that had just left the administration building and was making their way towards the pair, "my cousin is dragging me along." Marshall's face fell.

"Wait," he said slowly, taking a deep breath, "which one is your cousin?"

"Gum-"

"Fuck." Eva jumped as Marshall hit the car door beside her.

"What?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." The boy put his hands in his dark hair and and tugged at his locks, practically doubling over as though sickened. "I have fucked up so badly." Eva, suddenly fearful for his safety, stood in front of him, a look of panic on her face.

"Why?" As she asked, Marshall stood straight and came very close to her so he could angrily whisper:

"Because not only have I cheated on my girlfriend but I did it with _his_ fucking cousin!?" He almost had a smile on his face because he couldn't quite believe it. "I can't tell her now!" He sighed with exasperation.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm and Abadeer!" Eva's eyes widened as she remembered the conversation that morning with her cousin.

"You're an Abadeer?"

"Yes, I'm a _fucking Abadeer._ Do you understand? "If word gets out then my family will…" His voice trailed off.

"Will what?" Eva asked quietly. Marshall's face went completely blank as though he could see nothing.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged, watching the group, Lispy included, move steadily towards him and Ai.

"Wait, a so at the supermarket, who did you think I was?" The girl asked, it seemed to shock Marshall back to Earth. He shrugged at her.

"I don't know, just someone who works there." He looked her up and down; "you don't look like you're related to that-"

"Watch it," Eva warned as Marshall was about to use a distasteful word.

"Person." He finished his sentence feebly. Marshall whispered suddenly: "Look, if you tell anyone, we will both get into trouble."

"But Lispy-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell her, I just won't tell her who it was." He said urgently as the group was nearly within earshot. "If I see you tonight then we have to act like nothing happened." He instructed her but Eva rolled her eyes before smirking maliciously.

"Way ahead of you." She turned away from him as he was about to say something else and proceeded to ignore him. "Shall we get going?" Eva asked the group as they rounded on the car.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **This was a million times easier with Naruto hahaha**


	3. Bad Habits

**Thank you for the favourites and alerts following the last chapter!**

* * *

At the drinks table, Eva attempted to glance around covertly and scan the room while her cousin was busy greeting people. In the murky mist of cigarette smoke, dim lighting and dark clothing, she could see nothing. It was almost as though she were blind and instead of sight, her other senses were heightened. The sensation of touch was sensitive in the darkness, she could feel the bass of the music thumping in her chest alongside her heart. The cold breeze by her ankles as the front door opened and more people entered, sent a shiver up her spine. As her fingers traced the bottles on the table in front of her, she could sense the ripples in the liquid as the music blared, she could feel the weight of the bottle as she spied to see what poison she felt like drinking that evening.

Her sixth sense seemed to be particularly sensitive in that moment too, for she could feel someone's gaze burning into her. She looked up to see who her cousin was talking to and gave a smile to Lispy who it seemed had just entered the party. And there, behind her, his dark eyes boring into the flesh of Eva's face, signature plaid shirt open to reveal a black t-shirt underneath, was Marshall Lee.

A cold beer bottle in his hand, its glass rim resting against his lips, he nodded to Eva who chose to ignore him. She turned away, convincing herself not to look again and instead chose to pour herself some spiked lemonade. Picking up ice cubes with a pair of metal tongs and dropping them into the cold liquid, Eva jumped as someone reached out and placed an ice cube in her glass for her. She looked up, half expecting to see Marshall but was surprised to find another boy eyeing her with curiosity. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A strong, muscular build gave Eva the impression she was making eyes at one of the school's football players. He shouted something over the music.

"What?" Eva called back from across the table. He leant forward. As he did, Eva moved forwards too, her long black necklace moving away from her skin as it felt the pull of the Earth. The pendant, a small onyx encased in black metal, hung out in front of her, catching the boy's eye as she leant forwards. The vision of her décolletage a blur in the background behind the necklace, the boy gave a small smirk.

"Don't they teach you to pour drinks properly where you're from?" He asked.

"How do you know I'm not from here?"

"Girls don't look like you around here," as he spoke, Eva let her eyes linger on his lips, licked her own gently, before looking up at him sharply.

"What do I look like?" She murmured.

"Trouble," with a wink, the boy turned away from her and left Eva staring after him at the drinks table.

"Ooooh," Eva jumped and turned as someone approached her. Marshall had taken the opportunity to come up to her while Gumball and Lispy were entranced in each other's conversation. As Eva spied him out of the corner of her eye, he indicated with his bottle in the direction of the blonde haired boy, "you gonna take that lying down?" He teased her. Eva picked her drink up from the table and turned to Marshall.

"I haven't thought that far ahead," she smiled softly and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, Eva was bored. Fed up with trying to find Gumball and Fiona, she ascended the staircase in the house in a last-ditch attempt to find them. The house was almost as large as Gumball's, with a winding staircase and rooms leading into other rooms. As she was walking up to the first floor, she caught sight of herself in a mirror and attempted to conceal a look at herself. She had chosen to wear a black dress, the most reliable item of clothing in any girl's arsenal. It was short and summery, sweet and simple. She stole a glance in another mirror and took in the sight of dark rimmed eyes and red lipstick before smirking; her dress may be sweet and simple but there was something in that lemonade that started to make Eva question if she was anything like that. Would a sweet and simple girl go looking through a stranger's house to find the boy whose fingers she was trying forget the feeling of? No wait…she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of Marshall…she was looking for Gumball…right? She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear; why couldn't she get the feel of him out of her head? The arrogant, cowardly, good-looking…

Eva's thoughts evaded her as she reached the top of the staircase and could hear, fighting against the volume of the music blaring downstairs, was the sound of a guitar being strummed. She strained her ears to listen; the gentle melody was floating through the air, between the people walking int he hallway, squeezing in between the couples making out on the staircase. Someone edged passed Eva who watched as a group of girl's walked past her, ignoring Eva completely, before entering a room at the end of the hall. There she spotted him.

The door swung open to give the brief view of Marshall, sitting in an armchair one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, idly strumming a guitar. Eva tried to pretend that she found it annoying or cringe-worthy. Of course Marshall would be the kind of guy to pick up a guitar in someone else's house and start playing it for himself in the middle of the party. So typical! Then…why was Eva slowly moving towards the room as though she wanted to check it out? She tried to convince her body to stop moving, or to go back downstairs and find Gumball but it seemed her body was craving something that she could only find behind the door at the end of the hall.

Swallowing hard, Eva pushed the door open. Inside, Marshall was surrounded by clusters of girls and a few guys, all, it seemed, desperate to listen to him and simultaneously determined to ignore him. Eva simply spied inside the room, not opening the door entirely. She could see girls trying to maintain conversation with their friends but shooting ill-hidden looks of curiosity over at Marshall.

"Good little girl," Eva jumped as Marshall began to sing, "always picking a fight with me." Eva's hand was dripping the door knob so tightly her knuckles were turning white but she seemed not to notice. Her heart was beating faster, she could feel heat rise up from inside her and burn her skin. "You know that I'm bad, but you're spending the night with me." Eva let go of the door handle and let the door shut quickly. She shook her head; she had to get away from him! Something had a hold on her that kept her intrigued by Marshall and it wasn't good for her sanity or Gumball or Lispy or anyone!

Before she knew it, Eva was running down the stairs. She was feeling hot, a little drunk and a little in love. All factors that would usually lead to a disaster. As she got to the hallway Eva spotted Gumball talking to Fiona; both had drinks in their hands, were smiling slightly stupidly at one another, lost in conversation.

"Hey!" Eva interrupted, making the two of them jump. "What are we talking about?" She smiled brightly at the two of them who blinked at her, perplexed as to this sudden interruption.

" _We_ ," Gumball started pointedly, "were talking about college. Are you okay?" The boy took in his cousin's slightly pink, warm-looking face and her nervous demeanour. "Do you want to go outside? Get some fresh air?" Eva stopped for a moment to think about it.

"That's a really good idea!" She said finally before nodding to Fiona and slipping away.

Eva grabbed her jacket and left the house. Outside you could hear the bass of the music thumbing against the walls of the house. The Ranicorn estate was massive and contained acres of land; near the house, in the driveway, teenagers were lounging, talking to one another and drinking and further out there was woodland. Eva decided to walk out of sight of anyone and head for the trees. Lanterns and fairy lights had been hung up and gave the outside world a warm golden glow so Eva felt entirely safe heading out of earshot of the party.

Once she was a few feet away from the trees she stopped and took a deep breath before looking ahead of her. Parked by the trees was a red, almost orange, vintage car which the girl eyed up suspiciously; who would have parked all the way out here?

"That song wasn't about you, by the way." Eva jumped as Marshall spoke from behind her. With a hand on her chest, she turned to him, shocked at his sudden appearance. With his hands in his pockets, Marshall walked past her and went to sit on the bonnet of the car.

"I don't believe you," Eva replied, trying to conceal a smirk, before she joined him by leaning against the car beside him.

"Believe me," he said as they both looked back at the house, watching Marshall's school friends laughing and talking to one another. "Because," suddenly, Marshall was stood in front of Eva, between her legs, she barely had time to blink as he ran his hand up her thigh, under her dress before hooking his finger onto the seam of her stocking. "You're not a good girl," he whispered. Mere inches from her face, the two teenagers held a heated stare with each other; both a little tipsy, both aching a little from the want of each other.

"How's your girlfriend?" Eva reminded him and rolled her eyes as Marshall pushed himself away from her, went to sit beside her again and nodded back to the house.

"See for yourself," he muttered. Looking back at the house, Eva's mouth fell open as she spotted Lispy in the arms of the blonde boy she had met earlier. Eva was so surprised she actually slid off the car and took a few steps back towards the house just to double check that what she was seeing was real. And inexplicably, she was sure she could see Lispy locking lips with the broad and muscular boy from earlier.

"What the…" Eva's voice trailed away as she turned back to Marshall, ready to tend to him with some consoling words but a million thoughts were running through her head. Was Lispy cheating on Marshall? Did that automatically cancel out what Marshall and Eva did last night? Did it make it okay? Marshall's behaviour seemed to indicate he was used to Lispy hooking up with other people so did that mean it was okay if he did it to? She turned to Matshall, ready to tend to him with some consoling words but it seemed the boy really did not care. He had taken out a cigarette and was attempting to light it. All thoughts about Lispy were snuffed out as Eva sniffed in disapproval. "That's a bad habit," Eva said quietly, inwardly laughing as Marshall looked up at her over his lighter with bored eyes. He put the lighter away and threw the cigarette on the floor.

"You're a bad habit," was his immature response.

"You have to do something more than once for it to become a habit," as soon as the words left Eva's lips, Marshall looked up at her in shock and curiosity. They smiled at one another.

* * *

 **If you want another EvaxMarshall lemon then please review!**


End file.
